


In August

by oohshethun



Category: BH Family, Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), EXOL, yeolmae
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshethun/pseuds/oohshethun
Summary: “If time rewinds, I’ll change our destination, but never the road. Because even if I knew our ending, I’ll still choose you over & over again,” says chanyeol.“Why did you leave me? You’re so unfair,” he says again looking looking at the name of his love carved on a grave.Take me back, please.





	In August

August 8

 

“Condolence Chanyeol,” he hears repeatedly when various of people approach him.

He quietly nods and smiles weakly. He feels someone touching his shoulder, Mrs. Byun.

“Chanyeol, son, you should go home, we’ll take care from here, you look exhausted dear.. Come back tomorrow,” Mrs. Byun says.

“No, it’s fine, I can manage,”

“Silly, we both know if Baek was here he’ll nag at you nonstop,” that made him smile a little.

It’s true, Baekhyun was such a nagger.

“Ok, I’ll come here tomorrow morning,” he said as he stands up.

Before leaving he goes to the coffin where his eternal love rests.

“Baekhyunie, I’ll go ahead. I miss you. Take care up there. I’ll come back, I love you. See you tomorrow,” he forces a smile though still genuine.

As he drives the car he looks at the empty passenger’s seat.

Baek’s favorite spot.

God damnit. Why did it have to be so fast?

_“Ya! Chanyeol!!! Be careful! Keep your eyes on the road!” Baekhyun nags._

_“Yes sir, yes sir,” he says smiling_.

As usual, time goes by so fast the next thing he knew he was in his house.

The house was dark, and cold. Maybe because he hasn’t been here for 2 days.

He opens the lights and sits in the sofa.

While looking for the remote, he sees his ring. Their promise ring.

“Silly Byun, you told me that you gave me this ring because you’re afraid I might leave you, but you were the first to go,”

“Please, take me back, please let time rewind, please. Please. I was stupid back then, I was so stupid to the expenses of losing you. Take me back,”

tears began falling from his eyes, but tiredness was evident, the next thing he knew was laying down on the couch for slumber.

—

Argh! He hates the sound of his alarm clock!!!

While still closing his eyes, he reaches for the alarm clock and throws it away.

He opens his eyes.

He was in bed, but didn’t he slept on the couch last night? Weird.

He sets aside that idea and goes to the bathroom to was his face.

After that, he goes down to the kitchen to eat something because the insides of his stomach are declaring war.

While drinking water he flinched when he heard his phone ring.

Still holding the bottle of water, he reaches for his phone in the island counter.

He dropped the bottle of water, fuck.

This can’t be true, right?

Maybe it’s Mrs. Byun calling.

It can’t be.

No.

No.

Still scared, he answers the phone.

“Hello?”

“PARK CHANYEOL. I CALLED YOU SEVERAL TIMES, WE HAVE A DATE REMEMBER????” that voice.

It can’t be.

“Baekhyun??”

“Who else? You’re irritating me chanyeol. I said I’ll call you by 7 and guess what time it is, ITS 9AM!” Baekhyun sound fuming mad.

While chanyeol is still in awe, is it really true? Did the heavens answer his wish???

He checks the calendar.

July 31.

6 days before the tragedy.

He still has time.

“Chanyeol? Chanyeol????”

“Yes yes, I’ll go by your house immediately, don’t worry, I love you,” Chanyeol says.

HE’S REALLY BACK IN TIME???

Ok, let’s set a plan.

Today is July 31, they were supposed to go on a road trip because Baekhyun loves road trips and in the middle of their date, his boss calls because there is an emergency.

Which made Baekhyun sad.

Let’s change that.

He calls his boss, “Sir,”

“Chanyeol? I was about to call you,”

“Yes, uhm sir, I will close my phone the whole day today. I’ll have a date with my boyfriend, so if you have anything for me to do, please call Kyungsoo, thank you,” he says and ends the call.

It’s time to go on a road trip.

He excitedly prepared himself as his enters his car.

When he saw the Byun residence he can see a small guy outside the gate.

Get ready for the nagging

In 3,

2,

1,

“Park Chanyeol, you know how much I hate it when we go late on something right??? You’re always sleeping and waking up late what’s up with that??? Last night, at exactly 8:00pm, I told you to sleep, and you said, ok, what have you been doing after that??”

“I’m sorry babe. You know me, even a 12 hour sleep won’t cure my tardiness,” Chanyeol softly replies.

Baekhyun exhaled and his expression softened.

“Ok I forgive you because you’re a tardy giant, but a cute one. Lets go to the beach!!!” he says excitedly.

This is what Baekhyun loves, going on endless road trips while reminiscing the various views.

From 10am, they arrived home at 10pm.

“Thank you so much Yeol, I had so much fun, I was expecting your boss to call you and tell you to go to the office and do stuff,” he said when they were close to baekhyun’s house.

“Nah, I told them that today will be a day for my boyfriend and my boyfriend only, no work allowed,” he said.

“Thank you giant,” Baekhyun said softly.

“Anytime,” Chanyeol smiles widely.

When Baekhyun was about to get out of the car he looked at chanyeol once more.

“By the way, I have a duty tomorrow at 8, will you fetch me?” he asked.

“Yep, my call time tomorrow is 9am, so I will fetch you,” Chanyeol said.

“Thank you babe,”

“You’re welcome, take care, I’ll call, I love you, see you tomorrow,” chanyeol said.

“Ok, I love you and see you tomorrow,” Baekhyun grinned and opened the gate of his house.

When Baekhyun was inside, Chanyeol drove to his house.

—

August 1

When Chanyeol woke up, he remembered what happened exactly this day, supposedly.

He fetched Baekhyun, suggested they’ll go to lunch together but failed to do so because again, WORK.

He’s about to change that.

Chanyeol isn’t the type of person to regret something he did, but what he regrets is neglecting his time for Baekhyun when it was his last moments with him.

Chanyeol erased that thought. NO. They will get through August 5, together.

The next few days have been awesome if you asked the two, heh spent high quality time with each other.

“Thanks for today yeol,” Baekhyun said with the biggest smile.

“You’re welcome, take care, I’ll call you, I love you, see you tomorrow,” Chanyeol said and he noticed that Baek was mimicking him.

“Were you mimicking me just now?” Chanyeol said with one eyebrow up.

“You always say that line quite often especially after you drive me home,”

Chanyeol thought, it was basically true which made him smile.

“Ok I’ll get going big ears, love you,” Baek said.

And Chanyeol bid his goodbye.

He checks his phone.

Shoot, tomorrow is August 5.

It’s the day.

Chanyeol arrived home and went straight to his bed.

What happened on August 5..

He was going to surprise Baekhyun with a painting. Baekhyun was his number 1 supporter. His parents forced him to take business management but his heart was set to paint, Baekhyun kept on encouraging him, and this serves as a small thank you.

He saw the portrait wrapped in paper.

He was about to go to Baekhyun’s workplace, the hospital when he saw him about to cross the road, holding a paper bag to his office, it was at 11:25am.

He has to be there before that.

He has to save Baekhyun, even if at any expense.

And as if that sleepless night passed in just a snap, it was morning.

The morning of August 5.

Today is the day.

He rushed everything that he needs to do.

As he went to his office, he read, signed, and passed all the papers piled in his desk.

Momentarily checking the time, 10:40am.

He needs to go.

The road was 3 blocks away.

He runs to the parking lot.

He saw the chaos there. Shoot.

He needs to run.

He ran, and ran and ran, as if 3 blocks passed by just in 3 seconds.

And there he saw Baekhyun, peeking inside the paper bag he was holding while smiling like a fool. And even with a messy mind, he smiled. Indeed, Baekhyun’s smile is contagious.

He was about to go to him when he heard a shout.

It was a kid in front of him who fell.

Chanyeol’s weakness was Baekhyun, his family, and kids, the kid reminded him of his nephew.

“Are you ok?” he helped him stand up and he little boy nodded.

“Ok, go to your mom now,” he said, again, the kid nods and runs away.

SHIT. BAEKHYUN.

He saw, the green light turned orange, FUCK. NO.

and as if at the exact moment, Baekhyun crosses the road when the light turned red.

He saw the car fast approaching.

“BAEKHYUN!” he shouts.

He’s wearing earphones. Shoot.

He runs as fast as he can, just centimeters away from he car to Baekhyun

He pushes Baekhyun away with so much force.

“CHANYEOL!” the last thing he heard before he heard wheels screeching.

—

Chanyeol wants to save Baekhyun, at any cost.

It was accurate. Baekhyun was saved, at the expense of his own life.

“You’re so unfair, who told you to sacrifice your life for me?” Baekhyun talks to the body laying down peacefully as tears fell from his eyes.

“You wholeheartedly chose to do this, didn’t you? Chanyeol, you’re so selfless it amazes me,” Baekhyun continuously talks to Chanyeol who was closing his eyes peacefully resting.

“Baek,” he hears a voice.

“Kyungsoo?”

“I saw this at chanyeol’s room, the note says “this is for Baekhyun”, so it’s just to give you this,” Kyungsoo hands him the portrait.

Baekhyun slowly tears the paper that was covering it.

He felt his tears on his cheeks.

It was a self-portrait, of himself, in the passenger’s seat looking at the blue ocean.

There was a message at the end corner.

“ _Even if I knew what happens at the end of the path I’d still choose to walk it with you, I love you_.”

“Ah Chanyeol you really know how to make me cry” Baek said with a small laugh.

“Thanks Kyungsoo,” Baek said and kyungsoo smiles genuinely.

He knew, Chanyeol wouldn’t have it any other way. Even if he knew what happened, he’d still choose to do the same. Save Baekhyun, save his love over and over again, and Baekhyun is forever thankful that once in his life he met a perfectly imperfect person named Park Chanyeol.

He looks at the ring he was wearing and then the body in the coffin.

“I’ll go ahead, take care there, I love you, see you tomorrow,” Baekhyun says with a sad smile thinking that he’s stealing Chanyeol’s line.

 

He hops in their car, Chanyeol’s car where they spend many moments together.

Baekhyun takes a 30 second to collect himself.

He looks at the passenger’s seat,

“It’s weird that I’m the one driving and the seat beside me is empty,”

Baekhyun was about to put the key in when he saw a white tin box.

He opens it.

It was full of Polaroid pictures of them,

And a note with it. 

‘ _What ever happens, I’ll be here for you, no matter how close, mo matter how far. Take care, I love you, I’ll call you, see you tomorrow! Happy 4th anniversary_!’

He checked the date, August 10.

Today was supposed to be their anniversary.

“Take care also Chanyeol. I love you. See you tomorrow, thank you for walking the path with me,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING UWU


End file.
